Déchirure
by Siloechat01
Summary: Et si Alice avait une vision où elle voyait mourir Jasper? !écriture irrégulière! 1iere fanfiction !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_POV Alice_

_Soudain, tout disparu et je me retrouvais dans une clairière. Près de moi Jasper, mon amour, ma raison de vivre. Il ne me voyait pas, je n'étais pas vraiment la. Derrière lui, Peter et Charlotte se préparaient au combat. Suivant le regard inquiet de cette dernière, je me retournais et vis les nouveau-nés attaquer. Pendant un temps, le combat fit rage puis, soudain, Jasper se mit à hurler de douleur. Il tomba, et tout disparu. Pour moi, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : mon amour allait mourir et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire …_


	2. Tranquillité

coucou, me revoila! Desolé pour l'attente et pour ce tres tres court chapitre (je lis beaucoup mais je n'écris pas trop). Merci pour tous vos rewiews, j'espere que je ne vous decevrait pas trop...

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Depuis deux mois que les Volturis étaient partis, la vie était redevenue étonnamment calme. Renesmée grandissait vite, elle semblait déjà âgée de trois ans, et l'entente avec les loups-garous restait stable. Rosalie et Emmet prévoyaient un nouveau mariage, et Carlisle et Esmée un voyage à Paris. La vie recommençait! Une vie calme, presque normale, comme nous n'en avions plus connues depuis longtemps.

Aussi lorsque je vis le visage de Jasper, je ne pus me résoudre à admettre ce que son expression pourtant transparente nous annonçait: le retour des problèmes...

* * *

Merci à Nate, lice et sandro pour leurs encouragements et à breizeuz pour sa super idée (que je vais surement utiliser pour un personnage qui apparait apres)

Je voudrais juste rassurer les fans de Jasper: je vais (peut-etre) lui laisser sa chance (je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire l'histoire).

heu... je vais peut-etre m'arreter la :A+


	3. Départ

**PDV Emmet**

La, j'étais largué. Complètement et absolument largué.

Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés bien trop tôt de leur partie de chasse(ils étaient partis a peine deux heures auparavant!).Et puis, pas besoin du don d'Edward pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose. Quelque-chose de grave. Si le visage dur et inquiet de Jasper, avec un air que je n'avait pas vu depuis le départ des Volturi,n'y avait pas suffit, il aurait suffit de regarder Alice.

Alice. Ma petite sœur, la danseuse, la rayon de soleil de la maison, était méconnaissable. Elle se laissait trainer derrière Jasper sans résister. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'elle était revenue à la maison, que nous étions là, à coté d'elle. Son regard habituellement doré, rendu noir par la soif qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps d'étancher, était perdu dans le vide. Ailleurs. Dans le futur, évidement, réalisais-je soudain. Elle avait du voir quelque-chose,quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que Jasper décide d'annuler la partie de chasse pour rentrer immédiatement.

Jasper se dirigea résolument vers le salon, où se trouvaient Carlisle et Esmée, tenant toujours Alice par la main. Juste avant de franchir la porte , celle-ci se retourna et, un poignée de secondes, planta son regard vide dans celui de mon amour, de ma Rosalie. Celle-ci fit un léger signe de tête, presque imperceptible, avant de se tourner vers Bella, qui était restée avec nous pendant sa fille et son mari chassaient. Cependant que Jasper refermait la porte du salon, je voulus les rejoindre mais Bella et Rose m'en empêchèrent, chacune d'elle me tenant un bras pour m'empêcher d'y aller.

Nous retournâmes donc sur la terrasse,mais personne n'osa commenter ce qui venait de se passer et un silence pesant s'installa.

Finalement, ce furent Carlisle et Esmée, suivis par Jasper qui trainait toujours une Alice déconnectée,qui brisèrent le silence.

_-Alice a eu une vision. Peter et Charlotte vont être attaqués et Jasper par les aider._

Je jetait un coup d'œil éloquent à Alice qui n'était pas dans son état normal et surement pas prête a voyager.

Je m'attendait à ce que Carlisle ou Esmée me répondent, mais ce fut une voix que je ne connaissait pas, une voix morte,sans intonation ou trace de sentiments:

_-Seul..._

La nouvelle voix d'Alice. Comment, à ce moment-la, j'aurai put deviner,que plus tard, lorsque même celle-ci aurait disparue, elle me manquerait?

_-Seul..._

Le mot résonnait dans l'air mais personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Personne ne le dit, mais tous savaient ce que ce simple mot signifiait. _Seul..._Seul, sans elle. Pour la première fois depuis que je les connaissait, Alice n'accompagnerait pas Jasper vers le danger.

Je ne comprenait pas.

Jasper nous fit de rapides adieux puis, lançant un dernier regard à Alice qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait parlé et dont les yeux étaient toujours aussi vides,il disparut entres les arbres.

* * *

desolée du retard mais c'est tres difficile d'etre reguliere pendant les vacances donc je ne posterait plus avant la rentrée

a+


End file.
